Haxorus' Conquest
Vele gebieden in het westen van Phytor zijn in de loop der eeuwen bewoond door Westerlingen; migranten uit The West. In 435 VNt breken daar acht oorlogen tegelijk uit. Onder leiding van ene Horren Haxorus trekken tussen de 80.000 en 100.000 mensen uit The West naar Phytor. Conquest In 434 VNt landden 2.000 schepen op de kusten van de Phinnellands. Op de plek waar op dat moment het oude House Monoger een kasteel behoud. Zodra de 2.000 schepen de kust bereiken, vliegen tientallen raven naar bondgenoten voor hulp vanaf het kasteel. De migrantengroep van Haxorus bestond niet uit arme uitgehongerde mensen. Het waren de welvarende mensen die Haxorus hadden gevolgd. Een leger van 20.000 goed uitgeruste mannen en 2.200 paarden waren mee op de boten. Lord Monoger had geen keus en gaf zijn kasteel over aan het veel grotere leger. Diezelfde avond wordt Horren door zijn mensen benoemd tot Lord Haxorus van het House Haxorus. De raven van Lord Monoger waren aangekomen bij zijn bondgenoten. House Bender of Otterphort, House Lewens of Lyos en House Macrance of Donford, allen durfden zij hun troepen niet te sturen. De nieuwe migranten trekken het gebied rond de kust in stichten meerdere dorpen. Maar het is niet genoeg ruimte vindt Horren. En hij trekt nog geen jaar na de landing op Phytor de Phinnellands binnen. de grote steden laat hij met rust, maar hij neemt wel hun gebieden in en laat zijn eigen mensen er wonen. Verschillende kleine houses in de regio slaan op de vlucht. En zo gaat het voor een paar jaar door; Horren claimt land, de bewoners vluchten en zijn mensen trekken binnen. In 429 VNt, 6 jaar na de aankomst van Haxorus neemt hij een belangerijke handelsroute tussen otterphort en Donford in. Eindelijk heeft het Citadelpact een reden om de oorlog te verklaren. Deze zet van House Haxorus zou de handel bedreigen verklaarde de Citadel. En House Macrance, House Bender en House Lewens moeten hun troepen mobiliseren en paraat staan voor oorlog. Als Horren dit hoort stuurt hij troepen naar de stad Lyos en omsingelt de stad. Hij stuurt een bode naar de Citadel: 'Als vijandelijke legers ons gebied binnen trekken zal House Haxorus de stad Lyos verwoesten.' Bang om hun bondgenoot te verliezen trekken de troepen zich terug. Niet veel later sluit Lyos zich aan bij House Haxorus tot ergernis van de Citadel. En om het er nog even in te wrijven maakt Horren Lyos de hoofdstad van zijn gebied. Maar zo gaat House Haxorus verovering door. De mensen die waren gaan wonen in de Phinnellands hadden jonge kinderen meegebracht vanuit The West. En in het huidige gebied waren al veel dorpen gebouwd. In 423 VNt, 11 jaar na aankomst, is nieuw land nodig voor House Haxorus. Met de zee aan de noord- en oostkant en de bergen aan de zuidkant was de enige richting west. Maar daar lag The Swamps, waar al eeuwenlang dezelfde houses samen heersden. Dit bondgenootschap zou van groot belang zijn voor de uitkomst van de komende oorlogen. House Haxorus stuurt een klein leger van 300 man het gebied om te zoeken voor een geschikte plek om te bouwen. De volgende ochtend hangen 300 lichamen aan de grens met de Phinnellands en The Swamps aan de bomen. Het verhaal gaat dat Haxorus persoonlijk 300 graven had gegraven voor zijn soldaten en niemand had toegestaan om te helpen. Dit was de eerste slag die hij verloren had. En verliezen, was Haxorus niet gewend. 22.000 soldaten kon Haxorus oproepen. Maar in The Swamps leerde elk kind volgens traditie jagen en vechten van jongs af aan. Elke man en elke vrouw kon vechten. 76.000 konden vechten voor The Swamps. Ze mochten dan wel minder goed uitgerust zijn, maar ze hadden drie keer zoveel troepen als Haxorus. Hij had zich nooit verdiept in de geschiedenis van het land waar hij was aangekomen en had geen idee gehad. In de weken die volgden riep hij de slimste mensen van het continent bij elkaar om hem te vertellen over de geschiedenis van Phytor, over haar Houses en over haar geheimen. Haxorus bleef weken binnen luisterend naar de mensen die op zijn oproep hadden geantwoord. Nadat hij wist waar hij was. Riep hij alle lords bij zich die hij had verjaagd uit zijn gebieden. Hij gaf ze hun huizen terug in ruil voor trouw aan House Haxorus. Massaal stemden de lords in en House Haxorus werd binnen een paar weken een Great House. Een half jaar later laat hij troepen Gletcher binnentrekken om niewe woonplaatsen voor zijn mensen te vinden. De Houses die zij tegen kwamen verjaagden ze niet, ze mochten hun dorpen en kastelen houden in ruil trouw te zweren aan House Haxorus en ook zij stemden meestal in en wie dat niet deed werd uit in huizen verdreven en van hun landen verjaagd. House Macrance die het meeste macht in de regio had, zag hoe zij die macht verloren aan Haxorus. Samen met House Astorius of Aestbury, het grootste House in de regio na House Macrance, trommelde zij een leger op van 18.000 man sterk. Lord Macrance en Astorius leidden zelf hun troepen. En Hoewel Haxorus meer troepen had waren die niet allemaal in de Gletcher regio. Slechts 11.000 soldaten van House Haxorus en kleiner Houses wisten zich te verenigen in Gletcher. Drie dagen voor de slag voegt Haxorus zelf zich bij de troepen. Bij de Low Pines net boven Crumwood treffen de twee legers elkaar per ongeluk in de dichte bossen. Bij beide kanten breekt paniek uit, meteen treffen de voorhoedes elkaar. Ongeorganiseerd raken beide kanten verspreid over het veld, velen sterven. Redelijk snel organiseren beide kanten zich weer en stellen zich op tegenover elkaar. House Macrance had in geen eeuwen meer grote oorlogen hoeven voeren en hadden grote delen van hun legers matig uitgerust. Haxorus troepen hadden ook geen echte oorlog gevoerd, maar Haxorus wel en zijn troepen waren allemaal goed uitgerust. De slag begint en de twee legers treffen elkaar op het veld. Uiteindelijk weet Haxorus door snel te denken de vijandelijke linie te doorbreken en zijn cavalerie weet Lord Macrance en Lord Astorius te doden. Een deel van de Gletcher legers trok zich vervolgens terug en de rest werd gevangen genomen of gedood. (Zie ook: Battle of Crumwood) Haxorus laat de andere troepen vluchten en laat drie dagen later zijn gevangenen vrij. House Macrance moest een groot stuk grond inleveren aan House Haxorus. In de jaren die volgden werden andere delen van Gletcher overgenomen. In 421 VNt bereiken zijn troepen The Cliffs. Tot hun grote verbazing staat daar het hele leger van The Cliffs 8000 man sterk hen op te wachten. Slecht 1200 soldaten waren met Haxorus richting het gebied getrokken. Ongeveer een kilometer van de Clifflegers zetten zij kamp op. 'S avonds arriveert een bode bij Haxorus. Als zij morgen niet vertrokken zijn en zweren The Cliffs met rust te laten, zal morgen hun laatste dag op dit continent zijn. Horren lachte toen hij de brief kreeg voorgelezen. Breek het kamp op zei hij, we vertrekken bij zonsopkomst. Hij wist dat de bode geen bluf was, als hij niet vertrok was zijn legereenheid ten dode opgeschreven en zo werd de regio nooit aangevallen door House Haxorus. Nu had Horren alle gebieden rond The Swamps onder zijn bestuur. Hij had rust en orde gecreëerd in zijn gebieden en het vertrouwen van de lords en kon de eindelijk een volledige aanval op The Swamps plannen. In 419 VNt staan 25.000 Haxorianen en bondgenoten klaar om The Swamps binnen te trekken. Het leger werd in drieën gesplitst en zou van drie verschillende plekken tegelijk het gebied intrekken. Horren zelf zou East End innemen met het kleinste leger van 3.000 soldaten. East End was het kasteel waaruit The Swamps werden bestuurd. De andere legers, van 9.000 en 13.000 soldaten zouden de andere gebieden moeten innemen en de bevolking ontwapenen. (Zie ook: First Haxorian War) 419 - 416 VNt Nadat de inname van The Swamps mislukt, lijkt House Haxorus verzwakt. Verschillende Houses in de Phinnellands verklaren dan in 415 VNt de oorlog aan House Haxorus onder leiding van House Bender of Otterphort, het grootste House in het gebied. (Zie ook: Battle at the Gold Coast) In 412 VNt verklaart Horren Haxorus dat hij zijn veroveringen stopt en zijn huidige grenzen behoudt. Het jaar daarop sluit hij vrede met het Citadelpact en sluit zich niet lang daarna aan bij hen.